


Kuroshitsuji Onshots

by Calimon1991



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 06:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1677809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calimon1991/pseuds/Calimon1991
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshots for Black Butler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bond

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Bond  
> Characters: Sebastian, Ciel  
> Rating: G  
> Summery: Sebastian has to find Ciel

Sebastian briskly strode down the sidewalk, he would have run, but that would have garnered too much attention and although he was ever so slightly worried about his young master, he knew that the other would not approve of the unnecessary attention.  And unfortunately there also didn’t seem to be any place near where it would be appropriate for him to transform into his crow form, so instead he just had to settle for a brisk steps.

A few moments later fortunately he had arrived at his destination, it was a darker part of the city and there weren’t nearly as many people around.  The reason for the darkness was due to the fact that a vast majority of the streetlights in this section were broken.

Sebastian slowed his pace and soon found what it was that he had been looking for or,  more accurately, who it was that he had been looking for.

Standing under one of the very few working streetlights in sight – working being the operative word seeing as the light continued to flicker on and off in random intervals as if it was going to stop shining altogether at any moment – was Ciel Phantomhive.

Sebastian smiled as he walked over to the boy, who simply stared at him impassively as he approached.

“How did you find me?”  Ciel finally asked once the demon had reached him.

Sebastian chuckled softly, “I have told you before, young master, this symbol…”  As he said the word symbol he raised one of his gloved hands to indicate the intricate demonic symbol that the glove hid, “Binds us together.  As long as we are bond by this contract I will always be able to find you no matter where you are.”

Ciel stared at Sebastian for a few more moments after this explanation before nodding slightly, “I see.”

Sebastian chuckled softly again at the boy’s simple reply, “Shall we return home then master?”

END


	2. Distraction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Distraction  
> Relationship: Sebastian/Ciel  
> Rating: T  
> Summery: Sebastian gets a little distracted

Sebastian smirked slightly as he approached his master’s bedroom; it was time for his nightly routine of trying to seduce the young boy, of course every time prior he had been unsuccessful in his attempts, but he was determined to finally get the boy that he was so devoted to into bed with him.

Sebastian knocked when he reached the door despite just wanting to walk in, he was, after all under the boy’s command and therefore had to show the other respect.

“Who is it?”  The boy asked from inside, although Sebastian was very sure that his young master already knew exactly who it was.

“It is I young master.”  Sebastian responded.

There was a moment of silence before the boy inside replied, “Come in.”

Sebastian blinked at the invitation, usually he was immediately denied entrance and he had to use some coaxing for his master to even allow him into the room in the first place, tonight was definitely looking good for the demon butler.

Sebastian smiled as he reached for the door knob and pushed the door open.  The master bedroom was dark; the only light coming from the hallway, now that Sebastian had opened the door, and the moonlight shinning in through the windows.

Ciel was sitting at the head of the king sized bed in the room, wearing his night clothing.

Sebastian’s smile turned into a wicked grin as he walked further into the room, making sure to close the door behind himself.

“What did you want Sebastian?”  Ciel asked as he watched the shadow that was his butler walk over to his bed.

“I think you know very well what it is that I want.”  Sebastian replied as he took a seat on the edge of Ciel’s large bed, near the head of it.

Ciel sighed as he leaned his head against the wall, “Fine.”  He muttered.

Sebastian blinked in the darkness, were his ears deceiving him?  Had his master really just accepted his advances just like that?

As if Ciel had heard his butler’s thoughts he spoke, “Just know that this is a one time thing.”  He said, “It’s just to get you to stop bothering me.”

Sebastian just chuckled as he drew himself closer to the boy, positioning himself so that he was over the boy, “Very well master, I will just have to make sure that you enjoy it enough that you’ll want more.”  And with that he leaned down and claimed the boy’s lips with his own.

The two kissed deeply for several moments, Ciel taking a while to get used to it, but he soon joined into the dance quickly.  Sebastian pulled away long enough for his master to take a breath before diving back down, he then allowed one of his hands to wander to the hem of his young master’s night-shirt, about to shove his hand beneath the fabric to smooth over the skin there, but before he got the chance to do so he saw something out of the corner of his eye.

He quickly allowed his eyes to dart over to the window, just wanting to make sure it was nothing of a threat, he hadn’t planned on taking longer then a second before completely ignoring whatever it was and going back to tending to his master, but when his eyes finally landed on what had caught his eye he found himself pulling away from Ciel.

Ciel blinked as he looked at Sebastian, “Wh- Why did you stop?”  He didn’t want to sound so needy, but what the two of them had been doing had really gotten him worked up.

“There’s a cat.”  Sebastian replied as he stood up from the bed and walked over to the window.

Ciel blinked again as he looked to the window and saw the cat that had caught Sebastian’s eye, he groaned, “So what?  It’s a cat.”

Sebastian ignored his master and continued his way over to the widow, sliding it open and grabbing the cat, it tried to get away at first, but once he got it into a more comfortable position and started petting it, it stopped struggling.

Ciel groaned again, “Sebastian put that cat back outside and get back here.”  He demanded.

Sebastian continued to ignore the boy and stroked the cat, making it purr.

Ciel growled softly, pushing off of his bad and storming in Sebastian’s direction.  When he reached the demon he grabbed the cat out of his arms, much to the taller males protest and pushed it back outside, sliding the window shut once again before turning back to Sebastian with a glare.

“But master…”  He started as he watched the cat dart away outside until it was out of sight.

“What is it with you and cats?”  Ciel muttered angrily as he stormed back over to his bed and threw the covers to the side before lying down on the bed and pulling them over himself.

Now that the cat was gone Sebastian seemed to no longer be distracted as he turned to his master, “Forgive me young master.”  He said as he started walking back over to the bed, “Shall we continue?”

“No.”  Ciel replied.

Sebastian stopped, “But-“

“I said no, now get out.”  Ciel replied, “You lost your chance.  Get out, that’s an order.”

Sebastian wanted desperately to protest, but the contract forced him to do as the boy ordered and he left the room, making a mental note to make sure that the curtains were closed the next time he tried.

END


End file.
